I'll Do What I Want
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: Ruthie is growing up their's nothing anyone can say or do about it Martin will try but it doesn't mean it's going to work. But growing up means thing's start to change between friends. Things have changed between friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N my first fan fiction for 7th heaven I wrote this like 10 minutes after I saw the 9/26 episode Home Run but have always wanted Ruthie and Martin together. Okay I've always loved Martin and I've always related to Ruthie so that's kind of why I want them together but in the end this will be a Ruthie/Martin story thanks for reading if you do and as always Reviews are encouraged and if you really hate it can you tell me what's wrong with it thanks in advanced

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's their actions or anything along those lines I own about 27 pairs of earrings but that's about it.

Bruisedpapaya

'I can't believe he'd just dump me that way. Okay we were never dating nor had we really decided to start dating but still Ugh I hate him'. Ruthie thought angrily. Oh great now I'm going to have to talk to Dad and Lucy both who will be so smug when they figure out he won't date me.

"I don't want to talk to any of you excluding the possibility of Sam and David. Nor do I want your advice or Mom's advice or Matt's advice or crazy Mary's advice or Simons so just everyone leave me alone all I want is food a place to sleep, some clothes and a shower provided there's some hot water left."

"That'll teach them." Ruthie thought as she made her way up the stairs. As she landed on her bed she started to shed a couple of tears but wiped them away angrily when she felt them come down. "No I'm not going to cry because it's no big deal. He's obviously a jerk I just won't have a boyfriend for a little while. But just because I don't want a boyfriend right now doesn't mean if one comes around I won't date him just because he's a senior so there Dad." She thought with a bit of glee in her mind.

She went to sleep that night with very little energy and woke up feeling even worse. She got dressed in her hottest clothes, and thought to herself "well that'll show him what he's missing." She went downstairs to see her parents smiling gleefully, but they're smiles disappeared when they saw what Ruthie looked like. Annie was the first to speak. "Ruthie isn't that shirt just a bit…..tight." No, not really Ruthie thought I could be doing a lot worse. "Nope I don't think so mom it fits just fine actually alright I'm off to school."

She left to walk to the bus stop where she inevitably ran into Martin. "Hey Ruthie, do you need a-, whoa what's with the weird clothes." Martin looked at her hardly believing what he was seeing. "What I thought I looked good this morning and yes I would like a ride." Ruthie jumped in the car beside Martin. When he still didn't start the car for he was still staring at her. "Okay Martin what? Say it because I'm going to be late for school and I don't feel like dealing with that right now."

"Okay Ruthie, those clothes are a bit not like you. I mean who are you trying to impress by dressing so weird?" Ruthie looked down at her clothes and then said "Why do I have to want to impress somebody I wanted to look hot today and guess what I do. So in case you have a problem with that-though every girl in our school dresses this way- well you'll just have to deal with it so please can you just take me to school." Okay that was good Ruthie thought as Martin shrugged and went on their way.

When getting to school, Ruthie hopped out of the car and made her way up the stairs. She could feel Martin's stare on her as she said goodbye. But that wasn't the only stare she felt on her as she walked almost every guy she passes stared at her. "Hmm Martin and my parent's both thing these clothes weren't average. Average is everything I'm not today."

She got through school and went to the bus stop on the way there she heard Martin and Meredith talking. "It's cute them together sort of kind of cute." She thought to herself as she waited. But she actually started to listen to their conversation when she heard Martin use her name. "Yeah, well I can't wait till Saturday either did you see Ruthie today? She was so not herself, talking about wanting to be hot or whatever. What was that all about?" Meredith seemed to consider it "I thought she looked totally great, a really great look for her. She looked really pretty and she _is_ in high school she should be able to dress how she wants. And you can't tell her any differently. Alright I got to go I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruthie saw Meredith walk away out of the corner of her eye and saw Martin walking towards her. "Hey Ruthie, I just talked to Meredith and well she made me think and I'm sorry for calling your clothes weird, really you look really pretty. So do you need a ride home or are you going to take the bus?" 'Hmm well that was unexpected but nice compliments from Martin always seem better then compliments from anyone else.' Ruthie thought. "Yeah a ride would be so great, I hate that bus." As she walked with Martin this guy who looked like a junior or senior came up to her and said "Hi, your Ruthie Camden right? When I nodded he said "I'm Nick Robinson and I just wanted to know if you ever wanted to hang out sometime." At this time she was already to say yes until Martin came up behind her and grabbed her arm and said "Sorry Nick, she can't _hang_ out with you." With that taking her to his car.

She stared at Martin for a minute. Then began to start shouting with expressive force, "Martin what is your problem! He was hot and a senior right is that the problem you and my dad so against me hanging out with a senior? For the record you're a senior and I hang out with you all the time but no one seems to have a problem with that. It's not like I'm going to get pregnant (at pregnant he visibly grimaced) from hanging out with a guy so I expect you to stop trying to control me and I'm walking!"

She started to walk away with a pout in her step as Martin looked at her sadly from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for reviewing that was so nice of you. Okay I'm going to continue this right now while I should be doing homework. This might be based loosely on the preview for next week's episode which I don't know the name of sorry. Thanks and here's the story.

Disclaimer: Still only own those earrings.

Chapter 2

Ruthie got home that day much later then usual because she had no ride. But during that long walk home she had a lot to think about the most being Martin. "Okay, what is his problem. First he's all nice telling me I'm pretty and all that and then he has to go and pull something like this. He can either be such a nice guy or a total jerk! Really why does he change so fast on me?"

Ruthie got inside her house only to see Martin sitting on the living room couch. "Um….Hey Ruthie." He said in a sort of timid voice. All Ruthie could think though was he should be a lot more scared. "Oh hi Martin coming to ruin more of my day? Or is it just necessary for you to always be a jerk to me. He wasn't asking you out, so really it's not your decision to make so for now on stay out of my business. With that she went up the steps to her room and put on some music.

She got up and started dancing just as there was a knock at door. "Um Ruthie can I come in." Martin asked. 'Why can't he just leave me alone' thought Ruthie. "No actually you can't" Ruthie called out to the door behind which Martin stood. "Ruthie you have to talk to me I'm sorry for being overprotective but he was too old for you and now I'm going to open this door and come in and talk to you because I hate yelling through the door."

When Martin walked in he saw Ruthie dancing. 'Whoa' Martin thought as he stared at Ruthie moving her hips to the beat. "Okay Martin, this is my room you don't even live in this house anymore so that means when I say don't come in it means don't come in." She had stopped dancing and stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Martin.

"Ruthie, I'm sorry for telling that guy off, but I know him he is a total jerk and legendary for having sex with girls younger then him. By the way your younger then him and he won't take no for an answer. So really I did you a favor." Ruthie glared at him again. "Don't you get it, I can date anyone I want and you know what if he wants to have sex it doesn't mean I do I'm not going to sleep with some guy just because he wants to. But if your all certain that I'm going to end up pregnant maybe I should date him just to see where it takes me."

"Don't joke about a thing like that Ruthie!" Martin screamed. "What I was being sarcastic don't get so upset about it you already scared him away it's not like he's going to ask me out again so forget it. I'll be fine without a boyfriend my father and you won't let me date anyone without a complete search warrant anyway so it's not like I'll be getting a boyfriend soon anyhow. So take care buh bye farewell talk to you later and leave my room." Ruthie flopped back down on her bed. While watching Martin out of the corner of her eye.

Martin sat down next to her on her bed and said "You know Ruthie I could help you get a suitable boyfriend one that your dad agrees on and one that I'll be nice too you just got to forgive me." Martin looked sad and Ruthie hated when people looked sad. "Fine, whatever you're forgiven and where are we going to find this new guy?"

He laughed and pulled her to him in a hug. But no sooner did he hold her then he pushed her away. 'Whoa that felt weird' Ruthie thought 'Kind of tingly it also ended way too soon. Hey where did that thought come from? Okay focusing on new guy now. Focus, focus okay now I have to talk.' Ruthie thought to herself and then said "It better not be Mac."

A/N okay second one

review please you can do it with ease just hit the little button at the bottom of the page hey don't wait that long you'll start to age

(That was my cute review poem it doesn't really rhyme or sound like poetry though oh well. Okay thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Oh My God I really do love you guys, people are actually reviewing it's so nice of you to take the time out of your day and stop to read my story. So thanks a lot! So I'm going to update some more because it's fun and it really does get me out of my homework you know what no one told me high school would have so much work. Oh well I'll get over it.

Disclaimer: I bought a new pair so I think it's 28 pairs now thank god for the mall.

**So here's the third chapter of _I'll Do What I Want_! **

Okay Ruthie ready to get a guy?" Martin was standing next to Ruthie in the school hallway, on Friday morning. When Ruthie was just about to nod her head yes Meredith came over and said "Hi Ruthie, hi Martin.. Um what are you guys doing?" Ruthie didn't feel it was necessary to tell that her sort of new boyfriend was helping her get a boyfriend so instead she just said. "Oh nothing just talking about.. Nothing."

She looked up at Martin with a sort of pleading look in her eyes and he said "Yeah it wasn't important so, What's up with you Meredith?" She looked at both Martin and Ruthie hastily and said "Oh nothing, I have a huge history test next period and anything new with you two?"

They both shook their heads furiously and then the bell rang. Where Ruthie and Martin scurried off in one direction leaving Meredith to walk the other way. "I don't understand why you don't want Meredith to know she could probably help." Boys they don't know anything Ruthie thought. "I can't have her know because we were supposed to switch not that I ever had you but she did have Jack. I know it sounds weird but it was not supposed to work out this way she was not supposed to get you until Jack went out with me and well now she has you and I don't-have Jack I mean. I got to get to class."

'Where do these thoughts keep coming from.' Ruthie thought as she sat in her first period math class. 'I mean I've known Martin since I was like thirteen I was still dating Peter he came to live with us when I was fourteen I mean he's like my brother and he's dating Meredith. Who is one of my friends and he completely likes her and then there's that whole thing with that Sandy girl. Really there's something going on with them it's not like I'm blind he's definitely hiding it.' "Ms. Camden, Ms.Camden-Ruthie stirred at the second Ms.Camden- "Huh? What?" Ruthie said as she came out of her thoughts. "Well before you went into that trance I asked you what the answer was." Ruthie wasn't paying attention at all "Um what was the question?"

'Well that was a great day' thought Ruthie sarcastically as the final bell rang. As she made her way to her locker Meredith came up to her and started to walk with her. "Hey Ruthie, how was your day?-Ruthie said it was okay not being completely truthful at all- "Well mine was great sort of except Martin was kind of not being very talkative or you know he was kind of giving me the cold shoulder all day." "Martin would never do that to you Meredith he completely and totally likes you" Which means he doesn't like you Ruthie, a voice inside Ruthie's head said. Whoa another voice that so doesn't belong to me. Thought Ruthie.

"Meredith I'm sure Martin just has a lot on his plate right now, he'll be back to his normal self by tomorrow I guarantee it." Ruthie looked up at Meredith with the most encouraging gleam in her eye that she could muster. "Ruthie you're the best thanks so much for saying that. And don't worry either okay because whatever you two were talking about this morning I'm sure it will be okay."

'Oh yeah that's right, he's trying to help me find a boyfriend great. I should have never said yes to that.' Ruthie thought to herself. "Hey Ruthie, hi Meredith!" Martin yelled coming over to them. "You two need a ride home?" They both nodded their heads and walked to Martin's car, Meredith jumped into the front seat and Ruthie got into the back. On the way to Meredith's house she said to Martin. " So what are we going to do on our first date?" Martin considered and then said "I don't know um a movie and pizza?" Ruthie tuned them out after that only to come back when they stopped at Meredith's house.

"Bye Ruthie, bye Martin-she kisses him on the cheek- I'll see you in school Monday, Ruthie and I'll see you tomorrow Martin." Martin put the car in drive and they continued down to their block. "Okay Ruthie, what's wrong?" Martin asked. "Wrong-what do you mean wrong everything's perfectly fine. I'm perfect, I feel perfect and I'm fine so nope nothing is wrong here nothing at all. Actually my math teacher caught me um staring off into space but other then that no nothing wrong." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth about what she was thinking. "Are you sure you seemed quiet and that is so unlike you." "Yeah, I'm sure I'm definitely sure."

They got inside the Camden house and had some cookies that Mrs. Camden had left out. As Martin was swallowing he said "So did you see any guys today that you liked or they liked you or anyone?" "Nope, not one guy seemed perfect." 'Okay maybe one guy does as she looked at Martin. Ruthie you got to stop thinking these things.' she thought to herself.

"Actually Martin I don't think this is a good idea actually. I'll find my own guy in time, I think I just need some time. Anyway I mean I'm the only one who will know if I like him right?" When she said this she saw the backdoor open. In came Simon, Rose and that girl Sandy. "Hey Ruthie, hi Martin." Simon said coming in and sitting at the counter where Rose sat down next to Simon and Sandy pulled up a chair next to Ruthie. "So…Ruthie how was school today?" Rose asked in a sort of nervous voice Ruthie thought.

"Well it was fine, I think I'm going to go outside, hey Martin want to come?" Martin seemed scared just by the sight of the three but his eyes kept wandering over to Sandy. Martin nodded his head furiously and got up to leave for the door with Ruthie. He slammed the door really fast all Ruthie heard before the door closed was Sandy say "Martin wa-" Then the door slammed.

"Okay, so what was that all about?" Ruthie asked suspiciously to Martin. "Nothing I just like fresh air." Ruthie wasn't buying it. "And you don't like that Sandy girl. Why? Martin you should really know snooping and understanding people is my forte and I know when you're lying so tell the truth what's going on."

Martin sighed looked to the ground and said simply "This is going to take awhile."

A/N #2 So thanks again for reviewing you lovely lovely people. You all rule I would so not be having as much fun with this if it wasn't for all of you so thanks. Um any spelling and grammar errors I deeply apologize. I'm sort of sick and dizzy and I know I'm sorry but I hope the errors are to a minimum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N When I said I loved you all I mean it more every single time I go online. So thanks again for reviewing. Because when you guys review I hate leaving you all hanging so I write quicker.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to bad though.

**_So here is chapter 4 of I'll Do What I Want!_**

Martin and Ruthie continued their long walk down the block. Finally Martin began to talk again, "before you say anything, Ruthie you have to know I didn't want it to happen and I still don't want it to. So you need to agree before I tell you what happened that you won't think any less or worse of me then you do now." Ruthie thought about his statement and then nodded in encouragement to continue.

"Okay" Martin began "Last summer remember when I went up to Simon's college and stayed with him for awhile?-Ruthie nodded- well that was when I met Sandy. Simon and Rose and Sandy were all hanging out and I went with them and well me and Sandy got to talking and we went off by ourselves. At the time I thought she was pretty cool and here's where you have to believe me, I didn't want this to happen I don't know how it happened."

Ruthie stopped him here and said "Okay so your up at school with Simon you meet a girl her name is Sandy and now she's hounding you proceed." Martin looked at her sighed and continued. "Okay well this is the part where you get mad at me and the part you can't tell anyone about. Me and Sandy um…. Well we had sex" -Ruthie sputtered incoherently and Martin continued- and then I wanted to forget about it, I didn't want it to happen it just did. Now she thinks she's pregnant. What am I talking about she knows she's pregnant and I'm to young to have a kid and what about Meredith." (Ruthie winced at the word Meredith.)

"So I just want to forget about it." Martin concluded. Ruthie had been quiet long enough. "Martin how could you do that, weren't you the one who was so good and righteous. Martin and oh my god this is so not good, does Simon know does my dad know what about your dad. What are you going to do? You can't just desert her can you? Are you sure it's yours? Wow that sounded bad. Okay I didn't mean to make her sound like a slut. Okay um what are you going to do that's the first question?"

Martin looked at her and then enveloped her in a hug. "Ruthie, I am so happy your not mad at me. Your not mad at me are you?" Ruthie who was thoroughly enjoying the embrace though reminding herself not only is he off limits but he also has a pregnant person he has to deal with who is not his girlfriend. "No, I'm not mad at you I'm disappointed but not mad there's no time to be mad. So what are you going to do?"

"Hope and pray, this all just goes away. Ruthie it was my first time I really was not supposed to get her pregnant, I was supposed to leave and forget about her. Maybe it's not mine. I mean she's had sex before and maybe after then, she told me that day at church. So what am I supposed to do I'm not an adult I'm seventeen I'm two years older then you. It was stupid and I don't want to deal with it. I want to be free to date anyone I want." He said with a significant look towards Ruthie. Which she disregarded as it probably didn't mean anything.

"So what should I do, I mean until I know it's mine I'm not doing anything. I don't even want to talk to her. I think I'll just keep ignoring her. You can't tell anyone though okay?" Ruthie didn't say anything for a minute. Then finally she said "Alright whatever you want. But this doesn't mean it's going to go away you're my friend I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to see you in pain but right now if you keep ignoring you'll be in a lot of pain. Pain no one can get you out of maybe it won't be yours. Maybe it will, I hope it won't for your sake." For mine too, she added inwardly. Stop it Ruthie! She thought to herself. "Martin I want you to be okay and what are you going to do about Meredith."

"As of now," Martin started "I'm going to go out with her tomorrow night and forget about all this. If we have fun I'll go out with her again and see where it takes us but as of now all I can say is I'm going to forget what's going on and have fun. Lots of fun."

"Alright, do what you want I'm walking back talk to you later." Ruthie started to move away. "Hey! I thought you weren't mad at me?" He asked with a worried question in his voice. "I'm not I just, need some time to think." Martin looked down and kicked a rock under his shoe and said "Well I should walk you home." Ruthie wasn't so sure about this. "Fine, lets get a move on."

They started walking back, towards the Camden household-together.

A/N2 Okay chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed um thanks for reviewing so much I know I've already said that but I am really happy that you guys really like it. This is so much more fun then doing homework or anything else.

So be happy and have fun because well lifes too short to not do what you love to do.

Sam


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

A/N Thanks again for your nice reviews and again I love you guys for being so nice to me and for reading my story. Oh and so everyone should know I am supporting Banned Books week I should have said this awhile ago but yeah so read banned books! For suggestions you can try The Alice series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor which is all about a girl named Alice and her life it's always really good and you always feel like you grow up with her. So yeah okay…..

On With the story!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah really own nothing at all except for every Alice book and yeah.

_**Chapter 5 of I'll Do What I Want! **_

When Ruthie and Martin walked into the Camden household they opened the door to see a real sight. Rose yelling at Simon with expressive force. "How could you, Simon? I thought you loved me." Rose was screaming. All Simon seemed able to say was "Rose….I Rose….." Sandy seemed to be sitting there scared. So Ruthie did what she always did. She went up to Sandy and asked her what was going on. In an icy tone Ruthie went to Sandy and said "So….Sandy um what's going on?" Sandy looked scared, "What do y-you mean?" She said as she shot a stare at Martin.

"I mean what's going on with Simon and Rose?" Sandy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh um well I was in the bathroom during the beginning all I got is that Simon told Rose something that she did not like to hear and that's what they've been screaming about for the past ten minutes." Ruthie thought about that trying to figure out what it was and then said "Oh." Martin seemed to be looking for a way out and then she said "Martin want me to walk you back halfway?" Martin looked extremely grateful to be able to leave virtually undetected. "Nah, that's okay Ruthie, I'll be back over um later okay bye."

So Martin left and Ruthie gave up trying to figure out what happened between Simon and Rose, and walked upstairs. Soon though after Ruthie picked up a magazine and laid down on her bed she heard a knock on her door. "Ruthie can I come in?" It sounded like Sandy's voice. "Um…..Okay?" She said with a question in her voice. So the door opened and Sandy walked in and stood up in front of Ruthie.

"Hello Ruthie." She said in a bit of a stony voice. "I need to ask you a question is it alright if I sit?" Ruthie nodded, and Sandy continued. "Ruthie, you seem relatively close to Martin, has he said anything about me?" _Yes_ she thought. "No." Sandy looked down and said "Well, Ruthie just to make something clear he's sort of mine in a way." Did she just say that thought Ruthie. "Um Sandy just to make something clear he seems to be avoiding you and if he was yours don't you think he'd be a little bit more willing to stay in the same room with you for more then a minute? Not to mention his sudden silent moods whenever you come into contact with him."

"Oh Ruthie, Ruthie sweetie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I'm just saying he kind of belongs to me so can you tell your friend um she's kind of short a little older then you I don't know her name well can you tell her that she can't just take him away from me. He belong to me." Ruthie couldn't take this. "Martin is a person, a guy, a really nice guy he is his own person you don't know anything about him. You can't own somebody first of all and to even date someone like Martin you need to be friends with him. Like the fact that your in college and that your not his type at all and that he doesn't really like you could be you know a little problem in this whole he belongs to me thing. Yeah think again." Ruthie said this all in a really nasty voice with a really icy glare to go with it.

"Oh I get it _you _like Martin. Aw how adorable what are you fifteen and you have a bit of a crush well sweetie he'll never like you like that as far as I can tell he enjoys older women a bit more then what you can offer him. So let your dreams die because this isn't worth it when he totally wants me."

Ruthie screamed at her then she thought she had been quiet long enough. "This is my room and you come in here and tell me things like this. First of all it's not any of your opinion who Martin likes since it's not you so sorry _sweetie_ but he'll decide but I know for one that he likes Meredith not you so get over it. You better start thinking that now before you end up getting hurt. Because I un-like you would never intentionally get someone hurt. Or hurt someone and for the record Get Out Of My Room!"

Sandy left the room as Ruthie screamed that and Ruthie sat down on her bed and felt tears flood her eyes. "She's right, there's no way he'd ever want me. I'm just like a little sister to him. Wait so does that me I want him to want me. She was right I do like him. I have feelings for Martin."

_A/n Shorter then usual but I had a lab and I have the PSAT's coming up but I hope your happy with what happened. Okay so yeah it's weekend soon and since I have my friends party and then I'm supposed to go the mall, then I have to go to the gym, and I told my dad I'd go to the movies with him (I'm the only one who will see Scary Movies with him.) So busy weekend basically but fear not my dear friends I'll still update as much as possible because I'm having fun writing this so yeah, keep reading and I'll keep writing so again I'd like to add a simple parting note, review please. It'll be a lot of fun just press the little button and you have begun, then write a little note bad or good and you know you should you know you could and you know I'm sure you would._

_**Forever Sam**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N I have Tuesday and Wednesday off this week I'm all excited! Okay um Yeah my head hurts and I'm sure the music blaring isn't helping but what you going to do. (Bowling For Soup) It's not like I can turn them off. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I am an earringaholic I went to a vintage/thrift store today I got the cutest earring they're little fans okay um I own nothing looks at earring collection and quickly diverts attention

And on with the story!

'Well that took me forever to figure out didn't it.' Ruthie thought to herself. 'Maybe I always have, I mean maybe ever since he moved here, maybe even that first day when he wandered into the house. Maybe I'm going crazy it's Martin who's also in complete love with Meredith. Oh great not only is he in love with her but she's my friend and I can't be in love-I mean have feelings that aren't purely platonic- with my friends new sort of boyfriend.'

'Maybe-Sandy is right it's not like he'll ever like me. He's said it enough, I mean he's like a big brother except I have enough big brothers it's not like Matt and Simon need any more help. He's also not that much older then me, NO Ruthie stopped herself from thinking. I don't like him, I mean I love him and everything but like a brother yeah brother that works.'

"Okay" she said aloud this time, "I'll just go downstairs and grab a snack I mean they're bound to be gone by now. Yeah that'll work."

But to Ruthie's surprise they were all sitting or standing as was Rose's case in the exact same place that Ruthie and Martin, _Martin_ no stop it Ruthie! Found them in when they came in the first time. But it seemed that Rose was finally losing steam and Simon got up when he saw Ruthie come down. "Oh, hey Ruthie great um sorry ladies I have to talk to my little sister you see where awfully close and I'm away so much I miss her so excuse me please."

He ran and grabbed Ruthie by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. "Okay Ruthie we are going to stay in here for a long time it's scary out there so you have big brother Simon what's up anything. How's school?" Ruthie looked at her brother and let out a huge laugh. "Well Simon school's fine, how are you? Everything with Rose okay? I don't know every time I came in it's been a little loud. What did you say to her?" Ruthie loved information and this was also a really easy way to get what she was thinking about out of her head.

"Oh no you don't Ruthie, this isn't about me and Rose this is about you. So how has my favorite little sister been? I heard that senior said no… well in my opinion he's too old for you. Anyway you don't have to date anyway believe me at your age it just leads to heartbreak. Okay at any age I mean look at m-Martin." 'Really' Ruthie thought 'Isn't he supposed be keeping me away from that topic.' "Right Martin, Simon can we talk about anything besides Martin I mean he's perfect - dating Meredith I mean. So I get what your saying but I really don't need to hear about Martin."

"Hey Ruthie, did you and Martin have a fight or something?" If he knew how far from it he'd be so surprised, thought Ruthie. "No we're fine." She said in a monotone. "No, your not what's wrong? Ruthie It's me Simon we shared a room remember we have history you can tell me anything. So Ruthie what's wrong?"

All of sudden tears that have been threatening to fall for a long while finally did in the kitchen of the Camden house where only her brother was there to see them. "Ruthie! I knew something was wrong, come here." He said pulling his little sister into a hug while tears kept falling more rapidly. "Simon, everything's messed up. Martin's with Meredith, Jack didn't want me and now I think I might like him." Simon was listening but didn't get it, "Who Ruthie Jack, well he was stupid anyone would be lucky to have you." Ruthie looked up at him and then more tears fell. "No, not Jack Martin I think I like him. I think I might love him."

"Simon, he doesn't like me I'm his like little sister and he has no time to like me he's busy with Meredith and….and I don't know what to do. I don't want to like him but after Sandy came into my room I don't know I started-" She was cut off when Simon said "Wait Sandy came into your room? When was this? What did she say?"

"It doesn't really matter Simon. I mean she was just talking about Martin and Meredith and she said something kind of mean to me and it made me think." Simon looked at her strongly "What did she say to you Ruthie, did she hurt you because if she did, never mind. I'll be right back after I have a bit of a talk with Sandy."

Simon walked into the room as Rose got up to say "God, what took you so long." But Simon ignored her as he reached Sandy and said "We have to talk." In a surprising calm voice. "What did you say to Ruthie? What did it have to do with Martin?" He stood up in front of her with his arms across his chest.

"I didn't say anything to hurt her feelings, I just know she's friends with Martin and I know that she's friends with that girl. I just wanted her to let them both know that I'm not going anywhere." She said getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Sandy, don't talk to her got it. She's not the one your supposed to be discussing this with. She's not involved, I don't want you near her." Ruthie felt well amazed at her brother. "Well, I'm sorry for speaking to you Ruthie, but then again I was right wasn't I you do like him. You have red eyes and tearstained cheeks the tears of a girl who figured out the guy she liked thinks of her as a friend or in your case a sister. Poor you."

"Sandy, I want you out of my house but as your Rose's friend I won't kick you out and as your _pregnant_ I won't be mean but you should know that this kid the one that's yours has as little the chance of being Martins as well any of the hundred of guys you've had sex with since then or before then. So I think Martin has enough right to completely ignore you now, Rose I think I'll stay the night here why don't you and Sandy drive back home in your car I have no classes tomorrow and I want to stay here with Ruthie so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Simon" Rose began. "No, Rose I'm staying here I'll drive back tomorrow in my own car. So I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her goodnight. "Fine, Simon but don't think this conversation is over we'll be having a long talk when you get back. Goodnight."

The door slammed and Simon sat down on the couch. Ruthie ran up and hugged him. "Simon, you're the best, thank you so much." Simon sat back up and then looked towards Ruthie and said "Ruthie, you can't tell anyone about Sandy. Got it?" Ruthie nodded but did not say that she already knew. "Also Ruthie we need to talk about this whole Martin thing."

A/N I like when Simon's all nice and brotherly so I figured I needed to show a bit of him acting that way. Okay well here's a new chapter so please read and review!

Love you Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I'm starting to actually wish this stuff would happen in the show I can't help it I love Martin and Ruthie now I need to figure out how to make it safe for them to date. That's the fun part in my opinion. I'm looking forward to Monday….day for the first time in a really long time. I mean I get the to go to school (Not fun) but it's Pajama day. Then I come home and watch 7th Heaven then I go to my friend's party and yeah so finally a day I can look forward to. Okay Well Let me continue the story.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except for earrings and a lot of books.

On With The Story!

Ruthie was sitting facing her brother. "Ruthie you can't date Martin, he's as old as that Jack guy. He's-now I guess- experienced in things you certainly aren't…..right? Ruthie's jaw dropped as she said "Of course not Simon. It's my business if I am but don't worry I'm not all I've done is kiss." Simon looked relieved. "Okay good but Ruthie, Martin's going to be eighteen you've lived with him for a whole year or more you don't feel brotherly towards him?"

"Of course, I do but not like with you or Matt or the twins. He's lived here but I've always known he isn't my brother. It's not like he likes me like that so you can just forget about it." She said as she sat back with her arms across her chest. "Ruthie, that's where I think your wrong. Martin more protective of you then me or Matt or the twins ever could be. I don't want it to be true but you and Martin have never been just brother and sister types. There's always been a bit of…..tension between the two of you."

"Simon, don't be stupid." Ruthie said as she perked up slightly while hearing this. "Martin doesn't like me and you know what I probably don't like him either. Yeah that makes perfect sense Sandy said something to me and it got me thinking, I was just thinking about possibilities yeah that's it, I don't even like him. Yes! Wow thanks Simon you made everything seem clearer." She said as she got up to walk back to her room.

"Oh no you don't Ruthie you know as well as I do, you like him. It's okay to like somebody but isn't Martin a bit I don't know not your type." Ruthie thought about this and said "Well actually last year, he told me the jock type would be more who I would be into which I guess is right. I like to date older guys, I like dating people who care about themselves and I like guys who have goals. Actually that sounds exactly like Martin. You're right I do like him don't I?"

Simon sat back and thought about his little sister and how much she's grown. "Ruthie, I want you to know whatever you decide, I'll support it because you're my little sister and I love you and Martin's stupid if he doesn't realize how special you are. But again I'd like to point out Martin does know how special you are. He really does or else he wouldn't waste half as much time protecting you from all your boyfriends then he does now." Ruthie sat there and thought about Martin and how much he has made sure no boy can take advantage of her.

"Right but Simon, he does that because he thinks of me as a little sister who can't take care of herself. Which is very rude of him now that I think about it. But anyway I know the reason he protects me is because he thinks that's what a brother is supposed to do. So I'm okay with that, I know he doesn't like me so my feelings will just have to take a backseat for now."

"Hey anyone home," They heard a knock at the door and then it opening where Martin popped his head in. "Hey Ruthie, hi Simon, is Rose and Sandy gone?" He asked with obvious worry in his voice. "Yeah, Martin don't worry they're gone come on in." Ruthie said in a calm voice that didn't reflect how she felt. Simon stared intently at Martin as he came in and sat on the couch next to Ruthie.

"Um, Simon everything okay?" Simon stopped his staring long enough to answer Martin. "Oh nothing's wrong with me, but with you two that I can't answer. Well I'm going to go upstairs Ruthie don't stay up to late, Martin be good. Talk to you soon." He said while getting up.

"Um….what's wrong with him?" Martin asked as he stared at Ruthie. All of sudden butterflies erupted in Ruthie's stomach. "Oh you know h-he's just um Simon. So um what's up?" He looked down at Ruthie and then said "Are you sure you're okay you look really scared." Of course I'm not scared thought Ruthie I guess I'm just nervous why does he have to sit so close to me, right because I'm his friend, friends can sit near each other with out feeling weird.

"Nope nothing wrong everything's fine peachy keen if you will." Did I just say Peachy Keen? Thought Ruthie. "Okay Ruthie if there's something wrong you can tell me because frankly your starting to scare me." Think of something quick, Ruthie thought to herself. "Oh, I was just having a long talk with Simon he was basically lecturing me about who it's okay to date. So you know it was kind of enlightening that's a word I could use."

"Oh so anyone who fits his prospects." You, the whole conversation was about you, maybe I like you. Of course she didn't say any of this aloud. "No, no ones perfect enough I guess not for Simon's little sister to date. You know I'm a Camden lot of expectations when it comes to who I get to date."

"Well he's right no one is perfect enough for you, Ruthie never settle because you deserve the very best." Oh really lets see what he says to this. "Really any idea who's perfect? Maybe one of the guys on your team, I mean you always said a jock would be more my type. Anyone looking for a nice women, who plays on your team?"

"No way! There is no way on Earth that you could date someone on my team. You need someone who understands your crazy life, you need someone who won't hold you back, you need someone who understands how much your family means to you, you need someone who likes themselves because lets face it most of the guys on my team don't-like themselves I mean. You need someone who would never pressure you and yeah sure a jock does seem more your type but believe me I know the guys on my team they are definitely not your type, you need someone more equipped to deal with you. So absolutely not you need someone better."

He finished his long speech somewhat out of breath. But Ruthie didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, as all she could think about was he described himself. "So, Ruthie you see, you need someone better then those guys, someone who gets you." Someone like you, Ruthie thought. "Your right Martin I do need someone better and someone who understands me, as I am and who understands what it's like to live in a big house with a million people. Someone sort of like well you-ish. Actually."

'There it's out, I wonder what he's going to say. Ruthie thought as he stared intently at her. "Yeah, someone like me" He said very slowly, "Someone who gets you, yeah actually someone like me." He looked down seemed to come out of his daze and then said very suddenly. "Ruthie I got to go um see you in school on Monday. Bye." He said as he ran from the room."

'Hmm I didn't think he'd freak out that much he probably didn't even understand it.' Ruthie said with a deep sigh walking up to her room.

"Hi Meredith, it's Martin. Yeah I'm calling because I have to cancel our date. Yeah something came up. I'll see you in school. Bye."

A/N: Hoped you liked it please Review if you don't mind. Um I'll try to update sooner rather then later, plus I'm not punished anymore! Yeah whoo hoo! Okay please R and R (while I do want you all to relax and recuperate that one meant read and review.)

Love you Sam


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I have school tomorrow I am very upset about this but it's okay I'll get over it. Okay um still thanks to those who seem obliged to continue reading my story its much appreciated. Well here is more of **_I'll Do What I Want_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing except nope nothing.

"Good morning, Mom." Ruthie said as she went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning honey. Are you getting a ride from Martin today or are you going to ask Lucy or Kevin." Ruthie thought about it and said "well um if um Martin comes and asks I'll get a ride with um him and if he doesn't I guess Lucy and Kevin."

"Oh, by the way do you know why Simon stayed the night?" Annie asked her daughter. "Yeah, I do he just wanted to spend some time talking to me and a little time to spend at his home. I think he misses us sometimes, plus I think he's starting to have a little to much Rose around all the time. I'm happy he stayed here aren't you?"

"Well of course I am." She said with a very high amount of glee at the prospect of Simon getting annoyed with Rose. "Oh I wanted to ask is something the matter with Martin?" Something the mat-she can't know can she? Ruthie thought to herself. "Nope, not that I know of um nope he seems perfect. Absolutely perfect well um I got to get to school bye mom I love you."

"Well that wasn't too obvious." Ruthie heard Annie say as she closed the door. As she walked across the yard to the gate she saw someone open it. "Oh…um hi Ruthie, I was coming to um ask if you um needed a ride." Whoa stutter much Ruthie thought, "Yeah, I do thanks Martin." That sounded way to grateful thought Ruthie. "Okay um great lets go." He said walking to his car. "Oh, I didn't ask how was your date with Meredith are you two still made for each other?" Martin looked down and said to no one in particular it seemed. "Well I um I mean to say we didn't end up going out after all." This was news to Ruthie. "Why? You were looking so forward to that."

"Well she I mean I, well it just didn't work out. So um can we change the subject." Weirder then usual but still Ruthie wondered why he did call it off. "Um….sure we can do you have practice after school?" Martin looked well relieved to have the subject moved to something so natural for him. "Yeah, I do so try not to miss the bus or you'll be waiting forever."

"Thanks for looking out for my well being." Ruthie said with a laugh. "I'll always look out for you." Martin said then seemed to realize what he said and looked straight ahead. The atmosphere in the car suddenly changed dramatically. "Well, um thanks for the ride I'll see you later, hopefully. Bye." Ruthie said as she jumped out of the car and strode up to the front doors all the while thinking, maybe Simon does have a point.

Ruthie walked in and saw the usual people around her locker. As she set to work of getting her books ready, the bell rang and she realized she was going to be very late for class. A boy who Ruthie knew from her gym class stopped in front of her. "Hey, I'm John and well I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out." She looked at him he was very good looking with short blond hair, a cute smile and nice eyes but that didn't stop her from saying, "Sorry I can't go out with you not right now at least."

"Why not? You don't want to go out with me why not good enough for you. You got a problem Camden just say it and I'll stop pestering you. Obviously me taking pity and asking a sophomore out is bothering you." Ruthie seemed stunned. "Um first of all I really can't or at this present time want to go out with you. Your rude and mean and if this is so much trouble for you why don't you just leave I'm sure we'd all be a lot happier. Your not even that good looking so sorry. Buh Bye." She said as she turned away to get the rest of her books. Then she felt an arm on her bicep turning her around.

"Ouch, stop your hurting me." He had malice in his eyes and then said "Give me one good reason why I should let you go." She was scared, really scared this guy was big and he looked really mad. "Oh here's a good one" someone said from behind John. Martin came up and punched John in the face where blood started streaming out of his nose, leaving a really scared looking John to let go of Ruthie arm and scamper off.

Ruthie then jumped on Martin in a huge hug. She had tears in her eyes, either from the guy crushing her bicep or from Martin making her so happy maybe a bit of both. "Martin that was so nice of you thank you, I don't know how to repay you that guy was so mean and he hurt my arm really badly. Thank you I wouldn't have known what else to do."

"Don't mention it Ruthie. I told you I'd always look out for you and I meant it. But you are going to stay clear from him for now on right. I mean I'm fine hitting him but I don't want to make a habit of it." He still hadn't broke the hug, neither seemed like they wanted to. The bell to end homeroom just went off and they were still hugging.

"So, this is why you broke our date." Said a voice from behind Martin and Ruthie's embrace.

A/N: Short and sweet and to the point, um the thing with the John character is actually something that happened to my friend (who shall remain nameless) but that's how her and her boyfriend ended up together. So I thought it was really nice how they ended up together (going on a year in about a week) so I added it thanks to that friend. So keep reviewing keep reading keep your heads up high because school has to be done soon right?

Love you Sam


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N Um well Chapter 9 sounds good to me, yes the very mysterious character was Meredith. I know shocker So here we go another round of **_I'll Do What I Want_**.

Norwegianchick101: Yeah I liked that idea I was planning it so Yeah we think alike!

Disclaimer: I own a passing chemistry test go Sam! But nothing of 7th Heaven to bad…

"Um, Meredith oh um." Martin stuttered as he and Ruthie broke their hug. Sadly Ruthie felt all the warmness she was feeling instantly leave her. "Meredith, it's not what you think um I was um helping her she was and she needed me and she's um yeah hi How are you."

"Ruthie, I can't believe you'd do this to me. I thought we were friends and Martin I thought you liked me I was positive you liked me. The sad part is I was so sure, I mean I was so sure you two liked each other." She started to laugh "No you two, I'm not mad, I'm sort of relieved. Martin I really like you and Ruthie you're a great friend but you two are more suited for each other then me and him were so don't let it pass okay. I think I'll leave you two alone now." She ran away-still laughing out loud- leaving Martin and Ruthie to stare at each other. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to." Martin said shaking his head. "Oh you didn't want Meredith to think we were together because well I didn't think we were. We aren't I mean I love you but like a brother." Martin looked sad, the moment passed his face stared at Ruthie's and said "Right like a brother."

"Martin, it's funny everyone thinking we're together you know I mean we're really close but not that close. So are you going to go after Meredith?" 'Great Ruthie the moment arrives, I can tell him how I feel and I let it come as I love you as a brother, he is so not my brother. She thought to herself. "No, I don't think so she seemed fine you know. She seemed to take it for granted almost."

"No, she liked you I know she did." Not as much as I do she thought aloud. "She's just Meredith you know nice and kind and caring and I guess she thought you'd be happier with someone else." Martin smiled "Someone else meaning you because that's what she thinks isn't it?" Martin asked.

"Well you know, she probably just has the idea for that. I mean she dated other guys not like you. Where as someone like myself knows you and what your all about. Sometimes I feel like I know you really well. I mean living in a house together will do that for you. But I mean I don't think she really understood the whole jock thing where as you know that someone like me would be better suited for a jock as you yourself said one time." Ruthie finished babbling and looked up into Martin's face.

"Right, I told you that when Vincent wanted to break up with you, right?" She nodded. "But, what do I know Ruthie I mean I'm just like your brother. I mean I'm just overprotective, overbearing Martin your sort of brother. Right?" He seemed to have a bit of hurt in his voice. Ruthie didn't know why though.

"Martin you were never just a brother type I have enough of those, you were a friend. What am I saying you _are_ a friend. One of the best I've ever had, one willing to beat up a guy for me. One willing to help my family, one willing to do anything for me I'm almost sure. You shared the most secretive part of your life with me and I love you for that." She had tears in her eyes by now not only had they missed homeroom but first and most of second period as well they'd probably get detention for cutting but neither seemed much worried with this information.

"Right because I'm like your brother you love me like that just like I love you." No, that's not what I meant thought Ruthie but who am I to change this now. "Martin you are more to me then just a brother. I don't know what it is about you, but when your near me I feel safe I guess. I like that feeling it's like you were always family even after you moved out but it goes deeper then brother I know this I don't feel the way I do around you when Simon or Matt or Sam or David are with me. There's just something about you." She said with a huge smile, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you after school my teacher's going to kill me." She whispered in his ear.

123456789

She didn't get in to much trouble for cutting class, as the teacher forgot to take attendance for the assembly the whole school was to attend. A Pep Rally of some sort. So she only missed homeroom where the attendance though checked came out as an excused accident by mistake.

"So, good day." Came a voice from behind Ruthie. It was Meredith smiling a secretive smile that seemed to show more then one would know. "Oh! Meredith, I'm so glad your still talking to me you have to know nothing going's on between me and Martin so your free to date him and live happily ever after."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith sighed in question. "I thought I told you two to get your act together. That meant hook up, make out, kiss, something. I don't give away free offers like this everyday." She looked at Ruthie with what one might call a pleading look. "But Meredith, nothing is going on between us I swear. I mean we're close friends nothing more." She said to Meredith. Though she was sure she didn't believe it.

"I don't care, you might not know it Ruthie but your feeling though quite well disguised are there no matter what you think or say or do. The feelings are there and you can't hide them forever. So get used to it they're not going anywhere and neither is he." She looked down at her watch. "Oh my god I have to go." She seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

"Where? What's the hurry?" She gave a little smile. "Well actually I have a sort of date. Yay! Go Meredith congratulate me later. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" and with that she was gone. 'So now everyone knows I like him? First Simon then Sandy now Meredith next it's going to be my parents. Oh what a horrible thought I can't have them knowing.' She thought to herself. 'All I have to do is get Martin to oh I don't know I can't like him why can't I just tell myself that and make it stick he's Martin he's- "Hey, Ruthie."-right here.'

"Oh um hi Martin, did you talk to Meredith today? Is everything okay with the two of you?" 'Great bring up Meredith real good Ruthie, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I did she seems to think everything's really funny. I don't see what's so funny about this though. Oh you know she has a date." He doesn't seem upset about that little fact thought Ruthie. "Yeah, she told me a little while ago. I wonder who it's with. She seems to have very strange ideas though you know."

"Yeah she sure does. Listen I don't have practice so do you want a ride home?" She nodded and they set off for Martin's car together. "Listen, Martin about what she said before you know about us being um more suited for each other- he nodded, so she continued- well that wasn't I mean I and um well."

He cut her off "Ruthie don't worry I get it you don't like me like that you shouldn't have to feel bad about anything okay. So don't I mean we are friends that's for sure but we're nothing more. We're just really close and people mistake that for something else sometimes so don't worry about anything okay?"

She nodded and got into Martin's car as he pulled away from the school and started the drive home. "Yeah, your right but you are special to me you know. Definitely one of the most influential people in my life. Your opinions do count very much to me."

'Why can't I just say what I mean to him?' She thought.

"Yeah your opinions count a lot for me too. Which is why I'm going to ask you this. What do you think about me getting a paternity test to make sure I really am the father. Supposedly Sandy's a bit of a um loose girl. She's slept with a lot of people according to Simon so maybe I'm really not the father. Maybe I'll be lucky." He pulled the car over to get all this out.

Ruthie reached over and hugged him, "Martin, I think that's the best idea you've ever had. You'll get some closure and find out the truth and you know what it's a good chance you will be lucky she's not a great person and I don't want you throwing your life away on her." 'Knock, Knock' someone knocked on the window. They looked up from their hug to see Sandy staring at them.

Ruthie removed her arms from Martin's shoulders and opened the window. "Hi, Ruthie, how are you sweetie?" Ruthie rolled her eyes 'this might be over really soon so just deal with it for now.' "Oh, I'm fine and how are you feeling today?- she didn't wait for an answer- You know my house is only like a block away I can walk the rest thanks for the ride Martin, um come by later or something. Bye."

She started on her walk as she heard Sandy ask to step into the car. Then she heard a car door slam. "What were you hugging her for?" Ruthie heard Sandy say before they were out of earshot. Ruthie smiled to herself knowing that it couldn't be much longer till Martin told Sandy about the paternity test and with that happy thought on her mind she continued to walk.

A/N: It wasn't one of my best in my opinion sorry. This is going to be done sooner rather then later I think like maybe 12 chapters at most just giving you a heads up. Um enjoy this three day weekend if your like me and you have one. Um that's all for now Bye.

Love you Sam


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Isn't that cool!

A/n I feel so cool right now with 10 chapters soon to be under my belt. Okay so here's the next chapter of this fic. Hurrah!

Disclaimer: Whatever you know the deal by now. Points at me "Own's nothing" Points at Aaron Spelling "Owns everything"

"What were you hugging her for?" Sandy said as she stepped in to the car. "She's my friend, I can hug my friend's anytime I want to. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Martin, have you finally decided to be a part of this baby's life because it's ours we made it together. I need you to be here for me, don't you get it." She placed his hand on her stomach and he quickly pulled it away. "Sandy, don't you get it I don't know you and I'm really not good for this type of thing it was a mistake. Plus can you honestly tell me that _I _was the only one you've been with since."

She looked down with a slightly guilty look on her face and then gained her composure. "Martin, I need you we're perfect for each other anyway, I mean this baby is most likely ours and I need the father." Martin didn't want to feel bad for her but what other choice did he have. "Sandy, most likely isn't right. I am not what this baby needs. I'm eighteen I'm a kid, I can't have a kid when I'm a kid. Don't you get it first of all I need to know if this baby's really mine and second I need to tell you I can't be there be there. We're not right for each other so I can't marry you and this baby needs someone who isn't like me or like you. We're- he pointed to himself and Sandy- not parents."

Sandy started to tear. Then she said "I know, I'm not a mom I can't be a mom. But this- she pointed to her stomach- isn't going away." She started to cry, "I know it's not but maybe I should make sure it is mine you know get a Paternity test." She started to cry again. "You don't want to help me at all do you, I hate you for doing this to me."

"Sandy, you know as well as I do that this child might not be mine. So why don't we be on the safe side and find out then if is mine I'll help you I can't promise you marriage, not now atleast but I'll help and if it's not mine I'll help you also but I'll help you find the real father or help you talk to someone. So everything will be okay."

"Okay, Martin fine but it doesn't matter the real father won't help me anyway." Wait did she just say that? Thought Martin. "So wait does that mean I'm not the real father?" Asked Martin in an obviously ecstatic voice. "No, I know your not the father, I'm positive your not the father. I had my period a week after I slept with you."

He practically screamed in glee. "Are you absolutely positive, this is great, I mean not so great but I don't have to feel totally responsible. I'll still help you tell Reverend Camden if you want me to or your parents." Yes, that means I don't have to be responsible I can move on I can go out with other girls, I can go out with Ruthie. Slip of the tongue I did not say Ruthie come on Martin get a hold on yourself. "So what do you say want to go back to the Camden's and try to sort this all out?"

"Yeah, okay lets go see what the Camden's have to say." So they drove the rest of the way back to the Camden house without really talking both lost in their own thoughts.

123456789101112131415

Ruthie sat in her room thinking about what Martin was saying to Sandy at this present time and how Sandy was taking it. When she heard a knock on the door. "Ruthie can I come in" It was Simon, Ruthie didn't note the disappointment she felt that it wasn't someone else.

"Yeah, sure come in." He walked in and sat on her bed. "Ruthie, so um how was school?" Ruthie looked at her brother and laughed "Are you hiding from Rose again?"

"Me never I don't hide from my wonderful girlfriend soon to be fiancé," Ruthie stared at her brother and then he said "Ruthie I'm hiding from Rose." Well how they can be broken thought Ruthie. "Simon if your so afraid of her why don't you break up with her?"

"I can't, I think I love her but I mean she's so demanding. But she can be so good and sweet. I don't know what to do." He looks so pathetic thought Ruthie when did he lose his backbone. "Okay, Simon here's what your going to do. Your going to go back to school you are going to talk to your girlfriend and tell her how you feel. Then if she doesn't agree your not going to back down. You are going to grow a backbone and start acting like the Simon I know. Get it, Got it Good."

"Whoa, young Ruthie when did you get so forceful. I always knew you were the toughest so why don't you take your own advice and tell a certain guy how you feel before it's to late. I'm going to go back to school and talk to Rose I'll tell you how it works out." He got off her bed and walked away, Ruthie stared at his retreating form and then sighed "maybe he's right."

"Maybe who's right?" Asked the person who just walked into Ruthie's room. Her face lit up when she saw who it was. "No it wasn't important tell me what happened with you and Sandy?"

"Ruthie it's not mine. She outright told me, so now I'm going to help her but I'm not responsible." Ruthie felt the smile start to form then grow wider and wider till she couldn't help but scream and jump on him. "Martin that's the best news I've ever heard. This is so good, I am so happy for you. Martin oh my god this is so great!"

"Yeah I know, I am so happy right now." He was holding her really close noted Ruthie. "Well, Martin Brewer now that your off the hook what are you going to do now?" She said in a cheesy game show host voice. Martin actually seemed to be debating with himself the right answer. "I'm going to do this."

And before either knew it his lips covered hers.

a/n Rather shorter then usual I believe but I couldn't add any more to this chapter I am very excited, but that's just me I had my little sister read it (she's as obsessed as they come) and she said she felt bad for how I made Sandy I mean really. Thanks a lot sis thanks really. Okay well here's what I'm sure people wish for gosh I'm so bored I can update twice in less then 24 hours

Okay Read and Review if you please I like reviews they make me happy lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I just finished watching Ring Around the Rosie. I liked it, exciting, something happened that made me very happy lol. Something I always knew would happen But I won't spoil it for anybody. Well the story shall go on!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really Own nothing it sucks because my parents own me till I'm eighteen. It sucks

Lucy was making her way upstairs to speak to her little sister about possibly babysitting Savannah so that she and Kevin could go to a movie on Friday.

The door to Ruthie's room was slightly ajar so she pushed it opened and started to say, "Ruthie, would you mind babys-" that was till she saw the most amazing sight. Martin and Ruthie kissing with an amazing amount of passion for two so young. She quickly left the room and tiptoed back downstairs.

The first person she saw when she got there was Simon, "You'll never guess who are upstairs." Simon looked up the stairs and then said "In Ruthie's room, maybe Ruthie she does live there just a guess." He said with a slight smirk on his face. "Ha ha Very funny not only Ruthie, but Martin and they're kissing." She could barely contain her excitement. "Like kissing as in _kissing kissing_?" He asked with a complete question in his voice. "Yes, like completely kissing they're so cute. How did they get to be so cute, when did all this happen? How come I'm always the last to know? Did you know about Martin and Ruthie being together?" She asked a million questions all at once.

"Well lets just say I had my suspicions." He said with a smile on his face. "I can't believe that our little Ruthie is kissing Martin. And I don't mean a peck on the cheek I mean kissing. This is so exciting." She said as someone opened the door.

"What's so exciting?" Annie asked as she opened the door. "Oh just the little fact that Ruthie" - Simon elbowed her in the side. "Ouch what." Simon leaned in and whispered "This isn't our place to say it's Ruthie's and Martin's."

"What was that about Ruthie, Lucy." Lucy was mad but she also knew it wasn't her place to say. "Um, never mind Mom. I'm going to go home. I'll see you later."

She then left to go back home. Without realizing that she didn't get a babysitter until she got back to her house. "So did you talk to Ruthie? About babysitting you were there for awhile you did ask her didn't you."

"No, sorry but there is so much more going on. Ruthie and Martin are kissing in Ruthie's room. Isn't that exciting?" Kevin looked a bit less abiding. "He's eighteen she's sixteen do you really think this is so great?" She gave him an appalled look and then said "In case you forgot you're older then me. So yes I think this is so great. Ruthie has found the perfect guy for her a guy who knows her and her odd ways and her and Martin are friends, who obviously feel something for each other so yes I am very happy right now."

"But don't tell Mom or Dad not just yet let them deal with it first." But little did Lucy know then at this time Martin and Ruthie were doing just that dealing with it.

1234567890

'This has to be the best kiss I've ever had.' Ruthie thought as she stood there in her bedroom kissing the guy of her dreams. "Ruthie, I'm sorry." Those were the first words spoken for several minutes, the minutes before used for kissing. She finally pried her lips away from Martin's.

"Sorry, for what." She asked out of breath. "I shouldn't have done that." 'What is he crazy? Oh great I'm in love with a crazy guy.' "Martin, no you totally should have done that. I've been trying to do that for a couple of days now. Martin I really wanted you to do that."

"Seriously?" 'I've never seen him act like this, so insecure. It's cute on him though. "Seriously. Martin I, Every time this week we talked all I could think was I like him and oh my god I like him. You have no idea how hard that was knowing you liked Meredith and that you had this whole Sandy problem. So I kind of just kept it hidden. No that's a lie, I always thought you were good looking and then you moved in and I got to know you and I liked you not that I'd ever have admitted it then. Then you know school together and your just a good guy always nice and always sweet. Even when I had a crush on Mac or when I was hanging out with Harry or even when I was with Vincent you were always in the back of my mind." She sighed then sat down on her bed.

He came over and sat beside her. "Ruthie, at first you were like a little sister. And I did love you I knew that you were a good girl, then you started dating, dating or liking people and I got jealous and I didn't understand it then. Like with Harry and Vincent and sadly Mac, I just felt like I should keep them away from you. Which is so strange because they were okay guys. So I just put it up as brotherly compassion. But it wasn't that because you were never just like a sister."

With that he reached out and kissed her again. This time with a bit more force. He held it longer too. She could feel his tongue pushing against her lips. Which she opened for entrance, she felt him kiss her harder. She almost didn't believe any of this, but there was so much that she couldn't have imagined. The was his lips tasted, and felt and how his arms were wrapped lightly but then not so lightly around her waist.

She finally needed to breathe and pulled her lips away from his. "Wow." She sighed content in his arms. "Yeah I feel kind of wow too." Martin said. He then laughed, and Ruthie got up to look him in the eye. "What's so funny?"

"This." He indicated the two of them. "Oh and what's so funny about me." Ruthie said in a sarcastic voice. "Not you, your perfect. But this the fact that we're sitting here kissing and all the time I mean anyone could of walked in, anyone of your family. And we probably wouldn't have even noticed. It's just funny."

Ruthie faced turned white. "Oh no my family. What are they going to think about this? I mean Simon will be fine I'm sure. But the rest of them. What will Mom and Dad think?"

"Well they'll probably think that it's going to be good. We have to tell them and I mean soon. They'll find out they always do and then we'll be in even more trouble." 'He's good at being sane at a really good time to go insane.' "Okay we'll tell them….now." He looked at her worriedly. "If I don't do it now I'll never do it. So we have to do it now and not just Mom and Dad, everyone."

"Okay, we'll do it, everyone." She smiled then sat down next to him. "So this means you really want me?"

"Yeah, I really want you." She looked up at him and brought her lips to him again.

A/N: Next chapter family reaction then I'm sorry to say but this story's pretty much done. I was thinking about a sequel not sure on what yet though. Maybe their relationship when he's in college or marriage proposal? Any ideas? Okay as always Read and Review.

Love You All Very Much, Sam!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N: You guys are the best! And because I had fun and I want to keep going I think I'm going to take SUPERFiED0RK idea and write a sequel about graduating, being in love and getting married so thank you for that idea! Oh and to all my other reviewers you all rock so hard. I am totally indebted to you for taking the time to read and review this whole story so here's what you do you put my little name on your authors alert and soon that sequels going to be up so keep your eyes open for it!

Disclaimer: I've told you at least 12 times I own nothing!

Ruthie and Martin were upstairs for a little while longer. Trying to figure out how exactly to go about this. "We should just tell them." Martin kept insisting. "Right, but if we tell them getting the whole family together they'll make it into something huge." He looked at her and sighed, "Ruthie, no matter what this is huge. So it's just better if we tell them all at once. Plus Simon will back us up if he was so sure of this before we were."

'Well he's right. I have to just tell them they won't get too mad they love Martin I love Martin they want me to be happy. Happy right?' "Ruthie-Ruthie Are you there? Wake up." Martin hand was going up and down next to Ruthie's eyes. "Huh-What?"

"You were in a daze are you okay?" 'No, not really how is Matt, and Lucy and Kevin and Mary and the twins going to take this let alone Mom and Dad at least Matt's not home so he'll be fine for a couple of months and Mary isn't here so that's one less and the twins love Martin they'd love having him for a real brother because one day he really might be.' This put her back in her smiling mood and looked up towards the boy in front of her wearing a look of concern she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, what was that for?" What a silly question she thought "For being absolutely perfect. Let's go do this." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. "Are you sure?" He asked her as they reached the top of the stairs leading down to the kitchen where Annie was probably making dinner.

"Yeah I'm sure, Let's go." She let go of his hand as they reached the bottom step. "Oh hi Ruthie, Hi Martin. What were you two doing up there?" They looked at one another and Ruthie dodged the question. "Mom, I need I mean we need you and dad and Kevin and Lucy and Simon and the twins all in the living room so we can tell you something."

"It sounds sort of serious is everything okay." Ruthie smiled then and said. "Everything's more then okay it's perfect." As Annie left the room to gather the rest of the Camden's Martin reached out and squeezed her hand.

When all the Camdens' were either sitting or standing in the living room, Martin and Ruthie entered. (Not touching at all at this precise moment, both trying not to overwhelm them.) "Hi everybody." Lucy seemed to be smiling the brightest, Simon had a huge smirk on his face, Kevin looked worried, holding Savannah, Eric looked anxious, Annie looked nervous and the twins were looking the other way.

"Okay um well we needed to tell you something all of you because we really care about you guys and so we wanted all of you to be the first to know. Now don't freak out just remember you all like us and okay well um I'll just get to the point me and Martin, I mean Martin and I"-she was cut off. "Are together." The last bit finished by Martin. She sent him a grateful look and he whispered back "Well you were taking too long."

The whole family seemed to be letting this information sink in. Simon was the first one to speak. "Wow, what a surprise." He said sarcastically. All the family turned to look at him, "What you can all honestly say you didn't see this coming?" Eric looked up in a slightly confused look. "I didn't see this coming, actually I was almost certain this wouldn't come. I mean well Martin, you're a senior weren't you on my side when we were trying to keep Ruthie away from Seniors?"

"Well, I am on your side, I don't want Ruthie dating a senior unless it's me." He then reached out and grabbed her hand. "Well I for one as I was the first to find out about this for the first time ever." Ruthie opened her mouth to disagree. "Oh don't even try it I saw you two kissing in your room." Both Martin's and Ruthie's face dropped down into appalled expression. She whispered in his ear "I can't believe you were right."

"Okay you two stop whispering, Eric and myself are going to have a little talk and then we'll discuss what's going to happen now." She stood up. "Um, Mom me and Martin are already pretty sure what's going to happen now, we just didn't want to keep anything from any of you. If it's about kissing in my room well that was kind of a spur of the moment thing. It was just us figuring out that we liked each other but I understand if you guys don't want us upstairs. I'm fine with that, Martin?" He nodded and agreed. "Plus that kiss was all my fault but I won't kiss her again in her room. That I promise."

"Okay you two, Dad Mom you go have your little discussion as me and my sister and brother have a little discussion with these two. Okay shoo don't worry I'll lay down the ground rules." They started walking towards the kitchen, "When did Simon start sounding like Matt?" They heard Annie ask as their voices left.

"You two sit." That was Ruthie and Martin's cue to sit down in front of a still smirking Simon, an ecstatic Lucy and a still quiet Kevin. "Simon didn't you want me to get together with Martin?" He seemed to be mulling over the best possible answer. "Yes, yes I did. But that was when I didn't think that it would happen for a long while. Not in a week or so. Plus Martin still has a bit of a problem when it comes to a certain girl. Sandy in case you forgot."

"No that's all better. It's not mine Simon. She admitted it she says the guy who's child it is, won't really help. So she's going to talk to Reverend Camden."

"Well does she know who's it is." Martin really wasn't sure so he answered honestly. "I have no clue, I said I'd help her and I'm planning on it but this- he indicated Ruthie- is what's happening now."

"Okay, alright then. Well you two have my blessing, I'll back you guys up. Just be good to my little sister she's a good kid much better then her older brother is and in case you forget I do know where you live." Martin looked scared for a second then Simon smiled and so did he. "Okay Luce, we all know you want your turn to go talk to them after you."

"Okay first of all Ruthie, I am so happy for you." she pulled her sister into a hug. Then she went over to Martin and said "I am so happy for you." She pulled him into a hug. "Okay now that I got the hug's over here's what I have to say. I trust you both immensely you two are two of the best teenagers I know and I do a class for teenagers. But there is always temptation and I always want you two to be prepared. I don't want to see either of you making a mistake. Martin you know what I mean when I say mistake don't let it happen. I have God on my side don't forget."

"Okay so do you two get what I'm telling you. I want you two never to get into any trouble, I love you two very much. Ruthie you're my sister, and I will always love you and Martin you're as good as a brother and who knows maybe one day you will be." She looked over at Ruthie and smiled. "Kevin have anything to add?" She said taking Savannah from his arms.

"Yeah I do, guys are you sure you're not rushing into anything. I mean you seem to be making a huge deal out of this. It better be worth it, is it worth it?" They both looked at each other and seemed to take this into perspective, then almost simultaneously they both nodded and grabbed hold of the other's hand again. "Okay well if the two of you are sure. Then I won't say anything against it. Good luck to the two of you and hey Camden women always do mature pretty fast, I'm older then Lucy."

He walked back looked down at Savannah as the twins got up. "Now listen." Sam said then David repeated, "Yeah Listen. We want to say that if Ruthie is Martin's girlfriend then when are they getting married?" Sam nodded then repeated, "Yeah when?"

Epilogue :

Ruthie spent the next few months in complete bliss though neither Martin nor Ruthie would say the other was perfect, they'd both agree that they were perfect for each other. Ruthie was in love something she told Martin about a month into dating him and he obliged they were both in love with one another.

A lot of people said they were surprised to find out the Reverend's daughter was dating the boy who lived with her for more then a year. But a lot more people said they were surprised it took them so long. That year Meredith got a steady boyfriend named Jaret (the two made a very cute couple, the two also doubled with Ruthie and Martin on many occasions.) and Sandy had a miscarriage. She still wouldn't tell anyone who the father was but it did help her realize that sleeping with every guy that came along wouldn't make her happy. So instead Sandy learned to value herself as a person and she's been sticking to this plan so far, it looks good so far.

So that year people of all ages learned a lesson including Simon. Simon learned he needed to be his own man if he wanted to love a women. Simon told Rose exactly why he was having a problem with her. She did not take it very kindly and she broke up with him. Simon was upset (the Camden's weren't) but he was able to get over it. It took him awhile but he did live to get out of it and he had a good year after that he switched back to his old major and did what made him happy. He felt that obviously Rose didn't end up making him feel good but more made him feel inadequate.

Ruthie found that she could end doing what she wanted with out changing who she was. So in other words she thought "I'll Do What I Want, but I'll stay who I am."

A/N That's the end, keep an eye for the sequel I'll be bored in like a day. Then I'll probably start up the sequel so look for the start of it this week, I am all happy to see your reaction for the end this is the first full length fanfiction I've ever finished minus the degrassi one I wrote like a hundred years ago when I was really, really bored. So well yeah so I'm all excited to here what you have to say oh if you could can you please give me some insight to what you'd like to see in the sequel well I know there will be a proposal and a graduation thanks again to SUPERFiED0RK for that anything else anyone wants to add please don't hesitate. Okay, well review the last chapter (that's making me sad) and I'll hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
